


Marchitándose

by Ruedi



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: Yuujin había muerto. Y con esa muerte, el corazón de Haru sólo se marchita y sufre...





	Marchitándose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el capítulo 48.  
> Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.)

**Marchitándose**

No y mil veces no.

No y mil veces sí.

Sí e infinitivas veces no.

¡No y sí!

Creó ilusiones sueños, recuerdos, vivencias, lazos. Y lo hizo tan bien que sus lágrimas, incluso, eran falsas. Un simple mecanismo para demostrarle que él era capaz de controlarlo.

—Esto no significada nada. Es una representación que Haru Shinkai querría.

Haru las vio irse, una a una: su primer encuentro, sus primeras risas, sus primeros juegos de pelota, sus primeros pasos en un camino precioso como es la amistad.

Ahí se iban, volaban y se perdían en el firmamento.

Haru no podía ver. No podía abrir los ojos, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si él había sido todo para él?

—Dime que es una broma…

No, no lo es. Yuujin sólo existió para el beneficio de una entidad malvada. Yuujin jamás te quiso. Jamás sintió algo por ti. Es una máquina, las máquinas no sienten, no piensan, no aman. No son como Gatchmon o incluso Hackmon que tenía emociones.

No. YJ-14 era el nombre genérico para el arma más vil, cruel y malvada que Leviathan tenía preparada para el nieto del creador de Minerva. Porque no le iba a permitir la felicidad. Se la iba a negar rotundamente.

Que sufriera, por estorbar, por impedir el avance del futuro.

Pero así no era el futuro. El futuro sin Yuujin… no tenía sentido.

Vio sus ojos rojos, mecánicos, insensibles. Su semblante serio y su expresión nula de emociones. Cayó por el vacío mientras los recuerdos en su mente desaparecían, uno a uno.

Susurraba su nombre como si se tratase de un réquiem.

Porque sí, aquello era la despedida.

Yuujin Oozora murió. Y no volvería.

Había muerto. Y Haru murió con él.


End file.
